Bad Twin
Bad Twin é um romance relacionado com o seriado da televisão Lost. O romance é atribuído, na ficção, a "Gary Troup". Em 18 de junho de 2006, o Daily Variety revelou que Bad Twin teve como autor o romancista Laurence Shames. O romance conta a história de um decadente e desatualizado detetive particular, Paul Artisan, que foi contratado para encontrar Zander Widmore, o degenerado irmão gêmeo de Cliff Widmore, um endinheirado e bem-sucedido herdeiro. Assim como várias histórias do gênero, o caso mostra a fundo um mundo sinistro de traição e confusão a partir do momento que Artisan começa a seguir os rastros de Zander por todo o mundo, de Manhattan a Flórida, a Cuba, a Austrália. Ele recebe a ajuda de Manny Weisman, um velho amigo professor de Artistan, com quem Artisan divide os cuidados de um cachorro chamado Argos, que recebeu esse nome em referência ao fiel cachorro de Odisseus. Manny dá um contexto histórico aos eventos em que Artisan se encontra e sempre fornece comentários filosóficos sobre as ações de vários membros da família Widmore. Resumo da Editora Paul Artisan, Investigador Particular, é um nova versão de uma velha linhagem -- uma justiceiro de erros, alguém que se contrata para chegar a solução das coisas. Tão pior eram os seus casos usuais e chateantes de negligência e uma variedade de fraudes. Até agora. Seu novo caso é o desaparecimento de um dos irmãos gêmeos, um descendente de uma rica família, mas cheia de tragédias. O gêmeo que desapareceu -- um figura conhecida por sua irresponsabilidade -- tem levado a vida convencendo as pessoa a odiá-lo, punindo a si mesmo por sua ruína e fracasso. O outro gêmeo -- cliente de Artisan -- é responsável e ressentido da mesma maneira, confuso por como a sua outra metade ter se tornado tão mau, e cheio de culpa por não conseguir fazê-lo mudar. Ele tem uma razão mais consistente para querer encontrar seu irmão: o seu louco pai, com a saúde abalada e cheio de segredos para si próprio, não irá dividir a fortuna da família até que ambos os gêmeos estejam reunidos. Mas não é somente a fortuna o ponto crucial aqui. A verdade por si mesma está acima da busca, as descobertas do detetive parecem desafiar tudo que nós pensamos e sabemos sobre identidade, natureza humana e família. A jornada de Artisan pelo mundo, atrás do gêmeo mau, faz com que ele entre em um mundo de aparências onde amigos e inimigos tem a mesma face. O investigador particular pode ter a sua tão esperada chance de colocar a sua coragem e seus ideais em teste, mas se ele não chegar logo a solução desse caso, a sua vida será o preço a pagar. O esperado livro de Troup, Bad Twin é um romance de suspense que toca em vários temas poderosos, incluindo a vingança, o poder de redenção e para onde seguir quando tudo parece estar perdido Como Meta-Romance Bad Twin existe tanto quanto um romance na vida real, como um meta-romance em progresso dentro do mundo de Lost. O que parece ter sido o manuscrito de Bad Twin foi descoberto pelos personagens em Lost na Segunda Temporada e lido por Sawyer no episódio "Two for the Road". Sawyer diz a Jack que ele deve ter sido a única pessoa a ter lido, embora Hurley já havia lido anteriormente no seriado. As últimas páginas do manuscrito foram jogadas no fogo por Jack antes que Sawyer terminasse de ler. Enquanto a narrativa do romance não tem ligação direta com o seriado (exceto o uso do nome Widmore e de Alvar Hanso), Bad Twin contém várias referências a Lost, (veja abaixo). Bad Twin é parte de Lost Experience, um jogo interativo conectado com a história de Lost, mas que não é parte direta dele. Nas dicas sobre a autenticidade do Dr. Thomas Mittelwerk há uma declaração sobre um acordo com Gary Troup. Em 9 de maio de 2006, a corporação ficctícia Fundação Hanso publicou um comunicado em vários jornais importantes, incluindo The Washington Post (no dia 10), The Philadelphia Inquirer e o Chicago Tribune. O comunicado repudiava o livro Bad Twin por seus "ataques" e "desinformações" sobre a Fundação Hanso. Além disso, o site da Fundação Hanso apresentava uma nota à imprensa que também criticava o livro Bad Twin. A ABC também lançou um vídeo, dividido em nove partes, de uma entrevista de Gary Troup, apresentada por Laird Granger, em talk-show de ficção chamado "Book Talk". Esses vídeos foram lançados nos sites da Amazon, Borders e Barnes & Noble, nas respectivas páginas do livro Bad Twin. Análise Personagens *Paul Artisan - Investigador particular que trabalho no caso de Zander; personagem principal *Manny Weissman - Professor aposentado; melhor amigo de Paul *Argos - O cachorro "compartilhado" por Manny e Paul *Clifford Widmore - Um dos gêmeos Widmore (o 'mais notável') *Alexander Widmore - Um dos gêmeos Widmore (a ovelha negra); também conhecido por "Zander" *Arthur Widmore - O pai da família Widmore *Vivian Widmore - Segunda mulher de Arthur *Shannon Widmore - Mulher de Clifford *Dr. Richard Edmonds - Investigador de mortes suspeitas *Keith "Moth" Baker - Traficante de drogas; velho amigo de Zander *Joe Ferrer - Detetive da Policia *Capitão Jocko - Capitão do Barco *Crunch - Capitão do Barco *Sky - Instrutora de Yoga; o interesse amoroso de Zander *Elio - Líder da Fundação Helios *Pru Cunningham - Investigadora particular, torna-se o interesse amoroso de Paul *Monty Alban - O marido de mentira de Vivian, contratado pela máfia assassina; também tem um caso com ela como o "Sr. Quinta-Feira" Locais *Restaurante Floridita - Restaurante em Havana, Cuba *Mr. Clucks - Restaurante em Los Angeles, CA *Luna - Vale abandonado da Califórnia com rumores sobre energias eletromagnéticas *Fundação Helios - Colônia "Naturalista" em Luna *Hotel Rocks - Hotel em Sydney, Austrália *Ilha Lizard - Ilha entre Sydney e Bali Resumo Detalhado Paul Artisan é um investigador particular de Nova York que não é acredita ter talento e dedicação para atingir suas aspirações profissionais na atual conjuntura. Um dia, ele é surpreendido por uma visita de um bem-vestido e distinto homem, que se apresentou como Clifford Widmore, um dos herdeiros da duradoura e influente dinastia dos Widmore. Seu irmão gêmeo (Alexander, apelido "Zander") desapareceu e Cliff quer contratar Paul para encontrá-lo. Zander é conhecido por seu temperamental estilo independente, que por vezes o leva a ter contato com acordos obscuros e todos que percebem esse seu jeito, o colocam em problemas. Embora ela sejam gêmeos idênticos, eles são diferentes com a noite e o dia. Clifford é conhecido por ser o certinho, responsável e frio. Ele é também o CEO da Corporação Widmore, o qual seu pai, Arthur -- um excêntrico e centrado (mas benevolente) homem de idade -- comanda. Com um cliente em potencial de alto padrão na linha, Paul começa a duvidar de si mesmo e vai até o seu velho melhor amigo e mentor, Manny Weissman, para ele lhe aconselhar. Manny é um intelectual filósofo, que freqüenta sarais de literatura e que aconselha usando de histórias metafóricas, enquanto caminha com Paul e Argos (o cachorro que os dois "compartilham"). Paul persegue pistas sobre Zander por todo o mundo, de Cape Cod, passando por Key West, Cuba, Vale Luna (CA), até a costa da Austrália, Durante o caminho, ele encontra personagens distintos, como o seu amigo maconheiro "Moth", uma instrutora de Yoga que Zander se envolveu uma vez chamada Sky, um capitão de barco chamado "Crunch", a esposa de Clifford, Shannon (que aparentemente amou Zander) e Elio, o fundador da colônia de nudistas chamada Fundação Helios. Muitos deram a Paul pistas dos próximos passos de Zander, mas alguns são também assassinados e recebem a punição da morte no decorrer do caminho. Enquanto voando para a Austrália por meio da Oceanic Airlines, ele senta-se ao lado de uma mulher chamada "Pru" (diminutivo de Prudence), e eles instantaneamente se dão bem. Paul e Pru acabam tendo um desentendimento quando chegam ao hotel, pois assim que acordam, Paul vê que ela tem uma arma na bolsa e a coloca contra a parede. Pru, então, admite que é também um investigadora particular de uma grande empresa chamada Intercontinental e que ela foi contratada para seguir Vivian Widmore, a ninfomaníaca e ambiciosa jovem mulher do patriarca da família (ela já até tentou seduzir Paul no primeiro encontro deles). Vivian era suspeita de ter um caso com um homem de apelido "Sr. Quinta-Feira". Pru relata que ela depois foi contratada para seguir Paul e ter certeza que ele não chegaria perto de achar Zander. Paul então percebe que Clifford sabia que ele falharia, e que simplesmente foi contratado porque eles tinham em mente que Paul não teria a iniciativa e o compromisso de ser bem sucedido nessa missão. Isso enraiveceu e deu foco a Paul para ver missão como forma de provar a si mesmo que ele era capaz. Ele e Pru concordaram em trabalhar junto para encontrar a verdade. Ele seguiram a trilha de Zander e foram até a Ilha Lizard na Grande Barreira de Corais, onde ele souberam que Zander estava para começar um negócio em uma fazenda de pérolas negras. Eles se fizeram passar por um casal em lua de mel procurando por um lugar para construir uma casa e encontram Zander usando o nome de "Cameron Purdue". Quando eles saem juntos no barco de Zander, os três escapam de ser mortos por assassinos. Então, Paul e Pru se identificam para Zander e diz a ele que sua vida está em perigo. Eles convencem Zander a voltar para Nova York com eles. Quando eles voltam para os Estados Unidos, eles descobrem que Clifford foi recentemente assassinado durante um 'roubo'. Zander está junto com seu velho pai e eles vão ao funeral de Clifford. No funeral, um carro surge do nada e começa a atirar em todos. Paul e Pru revidam os tiros e matam o atirador, que se descobre ser o primeiro marido de Vivian, o chefe da máfia chamado de Monty Alban. Ela era o Sr. Quinta-Feira, o homem que Pru tinha a responsabilidade de descobrir. Ele e Vivian tinham planejado matar todo os Widmores, um por um, para pegar o dinheiro deles. Vem à tona, depois de tudo, que Zander não é o "gêmeo mau", somente mal-interpretado. O seu pai planejou deixar todo o dinheiro para ele (como gêmeo mais velho, por uma questão de minutos), de acordo com a tradição Escocesa. Entretanto, Zander tinha planejado investir o dinheiro na fazenda pérola e doar os lucros para o serviço médico cubano. Isso fez dele um alvo para seus parentes sem compaixão e egoístas, que queriam o dinheiro para o proveito deles. No final, Vivian vai para a cadeia por sua trajetória criminosa e Paul e Pru acabam juntos. Referências a Lost Enquanto que o romance Bad Twin nunca faz referências explícitas aos eventos do seriado, há um grande número de referências do romance mencionados em Lost. Elas incluem: * Quando visita pela primeira vez Cliff Widmore no escritório, Artisan acidentalmente para no andar 42, que pertence a Fundação Hanso. Notavelmente, 42 é o último número da seqüência de números em Lost. * O pai de Cliff faz uma rápida declaração sobre Mittelwerk sendo desagradável como membro da companhia de sua própria família e que ele preferia Alvar Hanso antes de colocar Mittelwerk em seu lugar. * Enquanto estava em Los Angeles, Artisan para em um restaurante chamado "Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack". Esse é o mesmo restaurante que Hurley trabalhava antes de ganhar na loteria. * Várias viagens de avião são feitas no decorrer do livro, utilizando a Oceanic Airlines, a mesma companhia que sofreu o acidente em Lost. * Uma comissária de bordo no vôo para a Austrália é um referência deliberada ao personagem Cindy Chandler, que era a suposta namorada de Troup. Ele havia dito que fez a personagem como uma piscadela para seu amor. Por acaso, o sobrenome de Cindy pode ser uma referência a Raymond Chandler, um dos mais famosos autores de romances sobre detetives particulares e fonte de inspirarão para Bad Twin. * Zander e Cliff, são irmãos gêmeos, mas um nasceu antes da meia noite e o outro depois, isso faz com que os aniversários deles sejam em dias diferentes. As datas dos aniversários são 15 e 16 de Agosto, ou 15/8 e 16/8. 8, 15 e 16 são três dos notórios números de Lost. As datas dos aniversários são também usadas com senhas para o acesso a propriedade do pai, a senha é 81516. Quando digitando essa senha, um dos personagens comenta durante a cena sobre como "há certos números que você se lembra por toda a vida". * A família Widmore é o centro do romance e Penelope "Penny" Widmore, filha de Charles Widmore, é apresentada no episódio final da segunda temporada como o amor de Desmond, antes dele naufragar na Ilha. * A idéia central durante todo o romance é o dualismo, seja na dualidade dos gêmeos ou nas forças opostas do bem e do mal, o narrador está constantemente se relatando aos eventos da história em termos dualísticos do mundo. Isso se relaciona perfeitamente com o recorrente mote do branco e preto em Lost. Outras Referências * Os Números: ** Zander nasceu em 15/8, Cliff em 16/8, 23 minutos de diferença ** O Código do portão da Widmore é 81516 ** Fundação Hanso está no andar 42 do prédio da Widmore ** Cliff começa a procurar por Zander 4 meses após ele desaparecer, o que de acordo com Cliff foi em 15 de Abril (15/4) * Referências Literárias: ** ** Lord of the Flies ** The Odyssey ** The Turn of the Screw ** Filósofo John Locke * Há um viciado em drogas bonzinho chamado “Moth” (também título de S1E07, sobre outro viciado bonzinho – Charlie) * O barco que Moth estava trabalhando é chamado de Escape Hatch * As sub-narrativas concordam com a fazenda Pearl. * Quando o rapaz Cubano encontra Paul, a primeira coisa que ele pergunta é: "Você é ele?" * A cidade Luna é conhecida por seu eletromagnetismo. * Manny: “Nem todos que estão vagando estão perdidos” (frase de J.R.R. Tolkien, também usada na campanha de lançamento da série LOST) * Referindo-se à Ilha Peconiquot: * Uma conversa dentro do avião na volta: Anacronismo Aparente A nota dos editores indicam que o autor estava perdido quando o vôo Oceanic 815 caiu em Setembro de 2004. Entretanto, na página 204 do livro detalha os personagem principal aprendendo sobre o fim do feudalismo Escocês em 28 de Novembro de 2004 (o factual, a data do mundo real). Isso, entretanto, é somente um aparente anacronismo, até então o "dia indicado" como o fim do feudalismo foi mudado para muito depois, em 2002 (veja página 2 do link em PDF). Conexões com Lost Experience Site Thehansofoundation.org Thehansofoundation.org atualizou o site com uma entrada datada de Sexta-feira 12/05/06 (12 de maio de 2006) intitulada: "Não Acredite no Bad Twin". A chamada estava linkada para um nota, o qual o conteúdo está abaixo: Uma imagem fotocopiada com a mesma mensagem aparece em letyourcompassguideyou.com. Comentário dos produtores de Lost Há uma aparente divergência entre os escritores/produtores de Lost e Shames (nenhuma delas sobre a inconsistente inclusão do história como um fato derivado ou como estilo de escrita), como evidências por comentários feitas a revista [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117945504.html?categoryId=14&cs=1 Variety]: Acrescenta-se aí que os escritores fazem alusões ao romance, como nesse podcast de 30/10/06: Correspondência Codificada Durante uma transmissão ao vivo, Malik está dando uma entrevista por telefone e deixa um mensagem codificada para a protagonista Rachel Blake. Ele diz uma série de números, que se descobrem ser números das páginas do romance Bad Twin. Para cada número, a primeira letra na página substitui o dígito, criando a mensagem "Eu sei onde ele está, eu posso mudar isso!". Veja Também * Referências à Obras Literárias Links Externos * O Livro na Amazon.com * Bad Twin no site da Hyperion. * Bad Twin no website de Gary Troup. * Página de detalhes do BadTwin.wma - Um trecho da versão em áudio pode ser encontrada em www.Soundsgood.com Category:Referências Culturais Category:Lost Experience